grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Act 21.9: Lost Person
Chapter Navigation Missions Normal= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? |-| Challenge= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? Lost Person Description "Who took whose stuff?" Dialogue Rufus: The ones in front look like Justice Army soldiers. Lass: I'll stand in front, don't worry. Rufus: That's why I'm more worried. ---- Marcus: Finally, the sun came up. Marcus: The long darkness passed and the morning of revolution has risen! Marcus: Soldiers with the flags of revolution! Follow... Rufus: No. Rufus: You are still wandering in the dark. Rufus: Why don't you get rid of the blindfold that is covering your eyes? Marcus: What are you trying to say? Rufus: I'm asking if you really want a revolution. Marcus: Of course! Marcus: General Legis would've done the same thing! Marcus: We will not see blood for those stupid royals! Marcus: They have to see blood now! Rufus: You still think you're right? Rufus: You're disgusting. ---- Rufus: Your aim is a mess. Rufus: Is your mind shaking? Marcus: Huff, huff. Marcus: No, my mind never shakes. Marcus: My thoughts never change. Marcus: We just fought against a conspiracy of demons that want the underworld. Marcus: But what did we get back in return? Marcus: We became criminals. Marcus: Heitaros' people made us into thieves! Marcus: So General Legis could no longer set his foot in the underworld again. Marcus: The city people... made General Legis into a fugitive! Marcus: Our leader! Marcus: He took our most wanted person! Rufus: He took... your most wanted person? Rufus: You think how you want to think. Rufus: There is another person who lost him. Revenge and Justification Description "Oh, revenge is not a bad thing. It's a natural feeling, kekeke!" Dialogue ---- Veigas: Stupid. Veigas: Doesn't even know his own instinct. Veigas: This body will tell you. Veigas: It's called revenge. Marcus: It isn't a personal feeling. Veigas: Don't deny it. Veigas: It's not something to be embarrassed about. Veigas: It's rather disgusting to justify your actions like that. Veigas: Was his name Tristan? Veigas: He has a talent of telling people what they want to hear. Marcus: ...... Marcus: I was tricked by him? Marcus: What does he get from tricking me, no us? Veigas: That's not my business. Veigas: Isn't it faster to think of how you got tricked? Russell: Tristan had a different thought. Russell: Marcus... you've been tricked. Marcus: How can... Tristan... do that? Marcus: Wasn't he a friend of General Legis from when they were bounty hunters? Russell: ...... Hwarin: We should be glad we stopped the worst situation. Marcus: ...... Marcus: Your Highness. I'm sorry but I still hate the royals of the city. Hwarin: I understand. And... Hwarin: I'm sorry. ---- Dio: I thought this was going to be a waste of time, but I'm glad we got something from this. Dio: Can we go back to our business? Lass: But do you even know what Heitaros' purpose is? Dio: I don't know. Ley: Huh? You don't know? Dio: I know who can give us the answer. Ley: Are you playing with us? Who? Dio: Dr. Oz? Dio: I didn't come all the way here to stay quiet. Oz: ...... Zero: Master... Oz: Don't rush me. Oz: Alright. I can't stay quiet. Oz: Heitaros is looking for a key. Oz: A key that two Haros took a long time ago. Veigas: A key? To open what? Oz: That's not important. Oz: It's more important to know what the key is made out of. Oz: Because... Oz: It's made from the core of ancient demons. Ley: A-Ancient demons... Arme: Oh! So the reason why Duel appeared is... ---- Lire: What do you want to do, Your Highness? Hwarin: The Justice Army doesn't want a revolution... Hwarin: But the city might be preparing for a war. Hwarin: And they will tell everyone that I'm with them. Hwarin: I want to settle the dispute between them. Hyde: W-What? You are not... going back to the city? Hyde: Can't you settle the dispute in the city... Hyde: O-Of course I'll be with you Your Highness! Hehehe! Lire: Yes, Your Highness will do a good job. Ley: Did you listen to Her Highness? Ley: You will have to protect her well. Marcus: Hmph... Ryan: W-what's happening? Sieghart: Look! Sieghart: Look at the sky! Veigas: This vibration... Veigas: Fuhuhu, is he finally coming? Heitaros!! Video References Dungeon Navigation Category:Story